1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soldering apparatus with a safety device which is made such that the safety device automatically operates when soldering is not done for a long time in a state in which a soldering iron is in an on condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A soldering iron to be used for soldering of electronic parts is made such that its tip portion is heated, and the tip portion temperature reaches 300 to 800.degree. C. at the soldering. Accordingly, sufficient safety management is essential. In a conventional soldering apparatus, in the case that the soldering work is interrupted temporarily, a dedicated stand with a heat resistance is put to use for supporting a soldering iron. However, even during the work interruption, the temperature of the tip portion of the soldering iron is maintained at a high soldering temperature, and leaving the soldering iron in this state as it is for a long time is very dangerous, besides the deterioration of the iron tip portion easily occurs due to the oxidation, and even wasteful consumption of the electric power is extremely uneconomical.
Meanwhile, in general, soldering irons are additionally provided with a temperature control feature in which a temperature sensor senses the iron tip portion temperature while a control circuit turns on/off a heater so that the iron tip portion temperature comes to a set temperature. This temperature control feature is for retaining the iron tip portion temperature to a constant value, but not functioning a s a safety device. Accordingly, the use of these temperature control features cannot eliminate the aforesaid problems about safety and power consumption.